


Putting Sweet in Sweet Dreams

by KimberlyLikesCherries



Series: The Path to Yellow [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: 88 can’t say slang terms without dying inside, 88 didn’t see this coming at all, Actual Blowjob, And kinky, Blowjob mentioned, Bookwrym why did you inspire me, Dirty Dream, Dirty Talk, Dream can get jealous too damn it, Dream is hella thirsty, I did actual research, THIS MADE ME BLUSH, This is all your fault, Wet Dream? I think so, atleast I think so?, but then I threw it out the window because frick why not, discussion of kinks?, dream why, nightmare mentioned, this is what happens when we speak, twinkies are forever ruined for me, using sex as incentive, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Summary: Alternatively titled: In Which the Author Compares the Tributes of a Confection Called a Twinkie to the Guardian of Positivity in an Effort to Find the Least Sexual Way of Saying Dream Probably Tastes Freaking Delicious.Disclaimer: it doesn’t work.
Relationships: Sans & Error (platonic), Sans (OC)/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale), hints of Nightmare/Sans/Dream
Series: The Path to Yellow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706509
Comments: 58
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookwyrm this is all your fault.

First and foremost, when one goes to the store and decides, “Today I doth wish for a pastry of great sweetness,” most pick up a box of Hostess [insert type of pastry here]; even more pick up a box of Hostess Twinkies- because they’re worth it.

(Wait- wrong brand! WRONG BRAND!)

The author and practitioner of this experiment would like to point out that Twinkies always come in pairs. This is a universal truth that none can deny, meant to bring people together as they both enjoy the sweet creamy flavors of a snack food well done. Dream, too, comes in a pair- specifically with his brother, Nightmare, in a pair affectionately dubbed as the Apple Twins (Though the Author concedes that there may be other nicknames he is unaware of). 

Born of a tree to keep balance in the universe, Nightmare made one face their problems in a safe and healthy way while Dream made sure those same problems wouldn’t swallow them whole as all three did their best to fix them. If their problems were people, then one can bet their sweet behind that those two were setting them up on a date and getting them hitched the next day if the twins could; that’s just how good they were at their job!

(What do you mean that’s not what happened? They did what?! Why- of course it was the people. Of course.)

But how, if one were forced to describe a Twinkie to a being who could not find out for themselves, would this pastry be described in comparison to the person?

First one must break down the descriptors; sight, smell, sound, touch, and taste.

Taken from first hand observation and examination after various different experiments involving those five senses, the author was able to come up with various conclusions about the two participants.

Sight wise, it is obvious the similarities between Dream and a Twinkie. In a span of one week, it was noted that the monster variable of the experiment did change his clothes, but always chose some shade of yellow in various quantities. Most of the time it was in large quantities, but there were still days where he chose another light color over his typical attire with only a hint of yellow on him. 

The pastry, the other variable in this experiment, has a golden outer shell that never changes. (Atleast, the Author assumes so. It seemed every time he turned around, the VIP [Very Important Pastry] was disappearing off the kitchen counter. He blames this on the only one he could think of that could have possibly done it; his friend and co-conspirator, Error. It was the only thing that made sense!)

As for under the golden color, Twinkies are made of a light vanilla flavored cream, while Bones aren’t something one could simply describe as soft unless they were talking about the feeling of its smooth surfaces under their h- Nope.

Following that thought up with the next sense on the list, both parties have a scent to them. This data was easily found once it occurred to the Author that he lives with and sleeps next to the participant. (He is very aware of how creepy finding this data was and would rather not go into what he did and planned before his epiphany.) Both share a subtle aroma of sugar in their scent; a sweet, clean smell that one would only be able to be notice just before biting into- No.

Unlike a person, Twinkies don’t have a voice. The only real sound they can make is the sound of plastic ripping when you take them out of the packaging. This was concluded after taking a different Twinkie out of the box and finding various ways to “make it talk,” with his fellow practitioner.  
(Disclaimer: many Twinkies were harmed in the making of this study.)

Dream, though, is very soft spoken. For lack of better descriptors his voice is dreamy and calm, rarely raising for anything. The only times his volume became louder than an indoor voice was when confronted with situations that required it- like talking to another from a great distance, talking over loud sounds, or screaming- look, all you need to know is that no Dreams were hurt in the making of this study.

Touch was already covered, and so we will move on to the next and last sense; Taste.  
A Twinkie is mostly made of sugar, and is thusly very sweet, but it is also vanilla flavored. Once upon a time, however, it used to be banana flavored; and before that it was strawberry. No one really talks about that time though, since neither were super popular and it was mostly before our time...Unless you lived around war era America; in which case, what are you doing here man? I mean, points to you for keeping up with the kids these days and their whacky internet theories and obsessions, but this has got to be a sort of guilty pleasure situation for you; and that’s not healthy! (Sort of like the Twinkies. Okay, point taken.)

(It should be noted that the voices- as his friend Error has called them many a time- are helping out gleefully with this study by providing information the author cannot get on his own nor always fully understand at this moment. They insisted this be included into the study, however.)

Dream, though while very sweet, is apple flavored and as different from a Twinkie as one can get. For one, he’s made of bones and magic, which gives him more of a rock candy appeal than a soft pastry would; unless you were meaning when he’s formed his magic and about to- Hahaha! Nice try, but that is privileged information! 

In conclusion-

“What are you doing?”

Sans froze, eye lights flying over the top edge of the laptop to the skeleton at his door.

He closed the lid sharply.

“Hi babe!” Sans grinned, “Whatcha doin’?”

“Trying to figure out why you keep feeling embarrassed at completely random intervals?” Dream squinted and crossed his arms, “Nightmare said you were working on some sort of project for the voices, but wouldn’t tell me what it was.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know what it is, only Error does.” Frick, shut your mouth Sans! 

The guardian tilted his head to the side, “So what is it?” 

“Can’t tell yah!” Sans quickly stated, “It’s confidential information!”

Dream took a few steps into the dark room, shutting the door carefully behind him, “Even if I asked nicely?”

Sans sockets widened as he gulped, hearing a distinct click behind the other skeleton.

“How nicely are we talking?” He wondered, tightening his grip on the laptop and not so subtly holding it over his lap.

Dream stalked over, his yellow eye lights lighting up the room as he smirked at his lover, “How about a blow job?”

Sans choked, his yellow blush helping to disperse the shadows.

“Dream!” He squeaked, pulling his knees up, “Y-you can’t just say that!”

“Why not?” Dream giggled saucily through his own blush, kneeling on the edge of the bed beside Sans as the poor skeleton desperately tried to keep his wits about him, “We’re all adults here, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Sans sputtered, eye lights shrinking into pinpricks as his soul began to pulse in his chest. Dream worried he was going too far too soon, but noticed that those tiny white lights had taken the form of hearts in his lover’s sockets; and Sans wasn’t exactly protesting either, so...

“Do we have a deal then?” The guardian asked sweetly, his own apple shaped soul skyrocketing in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans hesitated, staring down at his knees. Had it just been his project, and his alone, maybe he would have given up right away; but Error and the voices had helped him a great deal on this, and Sans had already made a promise not to show anyone before them as a sign of gratitude. Those facts made this deal (one he very badly wanted to take, mind you) pretty much completely impossible to accept.

“I-...I can’t take that deal, babe.” Sans sighed, pouting as he did his best not to acknowledge the yellow-white magic glowing through the crotch of his sweatpants.

Dream blinked at him in surprise, “Wait, really?”

Sans grumbled, “It counteracts against another agreement, so yeah; no deal.”

“Huh.” Dream sat down properly beside him in thought, “Okay, how about this; tell me what the agreement was and I’ll make one to work around it?”

Sans shot him a suspicious stare and the guardian leaned against him, smiling rather smugly, “Or I could just leave you alone with that boner in your pants.”

“I could take care of it by myself, you know.”

“Yes, but then you’d just be imagining what it would feel like if I had taken care of you in the first place.”

Frick, he had him there.

“You know,” Sans pouted, “People wonder all the time how you two are related, but you and Nightmare act so alike sometimes that I personally can’t help but wonder how they thought you couldn’t be.”

Dream shrugged and leaned his head against the taller’s shoulder, “So? What was the deal?”

“...” Sans sighed, “I can’t show anyone this until after I show Error and his voices.”

Dream nodded, “Simple enough. How about-“ Sans jumped as a hand slid onto his femur, rubbing the fabric on top of it with a thumb as it’s owner smiled up at him, “-I give you that blowjob, and when your side of the deal is done you come find me and show me what you’ve been hiding?”

Sans’ blush renewed tenfold as he covered a face with a hand that wasn’t gripping the laptop for dear life, “Why must you be so blunt?!”

“You love it.” The guardian chirped, pulling his hand away gently by his wrist and giving his poor femur a break.

“Ugh, I dooo...” Sans whined before sighing, placing his laptop on the floor under the bed, and meeting the others eyelights. Dream shivered pleasantly as those normally white lights flashed the faintest bit of yellow and the air became dense with heat and static.

“We have a deal.”

The smaller skeleton’s expression took on a heated quality as he shivered yet again, “Have I ever told you how much I love the feeling of your magic?”

Sans face immediately went from dead serious to blushing maiden in the matter of seconds, putting his face in his hands and wriggling like an embarrassed teen as he cried, “Nooooo! Staaaaahp!”

“But it’s true!” Dream insisted, gently pushing the other skeleton back against the pillows and shifted over between his legs, “It always feels so warm, like laying out in the sun; Nightmare thinks so too!”

Sans peeked between his hands bashfully, “You’re just saying that because you want my dick.”

Dream nodded, laying his hands on the other’s femurs for balance, “That’s true, Nightmare actually said it feels like drinking hot chocolate in winter.”

“Ack! Why are you so sincere?!” Sans squirmed. Dream took the opportunity to tug the skeleton’s sweatpants down before he could realize we’re the guardians hands had wandered.

Sans jolted as his cock sprang free of the fabric, exposed to the cold air of the dark room. Embarrassment was quick to slap him in the face though, and he refused to move his hands away; even though every instinct said for him to hide his lower half away from Dream’s admiring gaze.

“You know, you have a very nice cock.” Dream said.

“You know good and well that’s not my kiNK-!” Sans gasped, feeling cool fingers wrap around the base and give it a good squeeze.

“Just because it’s not your kink, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be complimented,” Dream scolded lightly, watching the glowing appendage disappear and reappear in his grip as he began to pump his hand, “You have a nice size with just the right amount of girth (“G-girth?!” Sans sputtered), and I love the way it feels when I touch it; oh, and when it’s inside me...”

He trailed off, sockets going heavy lidded with a dreamy sigh. Sans gritted his teeth as a shudder traveled up his spine; praise may not be his kink, but damn was that dirty talk hitting some buttons, and that look on his lover’s face was downright sinful.

Wait, when did he move his hands?

Sans let out a shaky laugh, “Keep that up, and I’ll end up coming before you c-can-“ he cut himself, grimacing.

“Come on, you can say it,” Dream breathed, “You were going to say before I can put my mouth on that stars blessed cock of yours, right?”

Sans giggled nervously, “W-well, less embellishment a-and more- Nn!- more r-respectful?”

Dreams eye lights glinted, “But that was respectful; unless maybe you wanted me to sing praises about how it never fails to bring me to climax as it pounds deep inside my ecto-“ Sans’ blush lit up his entire skull as he bit back a moan, “-or how when I take you in my mouth I can’t help but get so wet, thinking about how good you taste and wondering what I taste like after you come inside my pussy.”

Sans snickered immaturely, hands clenching tightly onto the bed comforter under him; cursing his golden boy for knowing exactly what to say to turn him into a giggling pile of mush!

Dream smiled, mentally praising himself for a job well done. An embarrassing job, but if it got his lover to stop hiding and overthinking then it was all worth it. 

Plus- the guardian gave the cock in his hand a careful squeeze, watching his Sans gasp as his eye lights expand out and fizzled at the edges with lust- Dream loved the way the other responded. He’d had a few lover’s over the centuries, but (and perhaps this was the love speaking) none of them had appealed to him the same way as this mess of a skeleton in front of him.

A bead of precome leaked out of the cock in his hand and Dream couldn’t help but give into temptation; leaning down and licking it off the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit teasingly as he tried to identify the sweet burst of flavor.

“Gah! D-dream!” Sans’ hands flew to his skull, resting on the back of his head tensely. Dream’s soul gave a pleased little pulse, enjoying the wave of burning want that warmed his bones from the other’s own soul. 

He did that, the golden skeleton thought, Not Nightmare or some past lover he may not even know about, but him, Dream, guardian of the tree!

Emboldened by the other skeleton’s pleasure, Dream opened his mouth wide and took the tip inside, careful of his teeth. He made sure to watch Sans as he did it, wanting to see his face as Dream lowered his head more and more onto that delicious magic.

“Babe!” Sans cried, a rough shudder making his teeth click together. Dream wiggled his tongue around the member, enjoying the tingling sweetness filling his mouth and his lover’s slowly firming grip on the back of his skull. 

He started off slow, bobbing his head with dragging strokes of his tongue- and then he was swallowing around the head of Sans’ cock and enjoying a spine tingling wave of unexpected pleasure that curled his toes.

Sans gasped and immediately removing his hands from Dream’s head, letting the guardian pull himself off with a lewd pop. There was a strand of drool connecting his cock to the skeleton’s mouth, and oh my stars that is so obscene!

“I-I am so sorry!” He cried, hands clenching the fabric beneath him as he stared at the pattern on it in horror of himself, so he didn’t see Dream’s startled expression change into something hungry, or his tongue sneaking out to lick off the tainted drool trailing down his chin.

“Don’t be,” Dream blushed softly, “Actually, could we do it again?”

The taller skeleton gave him a concerned glance, “You...want me to choke you with my cock?”

“No, yes,” The guardian huffed in embarrassed frustration, “Just- please do it again?”

Sans blushed, but gave him a shy nod, “Knock yourself out,“ his sockets widened, “Please don’t actually do that!”

Dream barked a laugh and settled himself in a more comfortable position between his Sans legs, “Now why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, but you’re the one wanting me to- well, you knOW-!” Sans keened, watching and feeling the smaller descending on his dick like a man starved. “B-babe!” Dream looked up, “If you k-keep doing that, I’m gonna start to think you want me t-ta shut up!”

Dream just wiggles his brows at him and continued on his quest- the little shit. The last few inches of Sans’ cock made his sockets water as it hit the back of his ‘throat’ but Dream was nothing if not stubborn and forced himself to relax and breath like he read once in one of his brother’s books. Sans was watching him like a panting and moaning hawk, so the guardian didn’t want to scare the poor skeleton by actually choking or he may never figure out what part of that previous moment had made his insides clench so hard.

Finally Dream gave a thumbs up. Obediently, Sans cracked a shaky smile and placed his hands back to their previous position on the back of Dream’s skull.

“Still sure about this?” He asked the smaller. 

Dream just gave him a more insistent thumbs up.

“O-okay then, but if it gets too much, pinch me.”

Sans started off slow, pulling his lover’s head up in a pace similar to the one the other had started with earlier, but then quickly pulled him down and pushing his entire length into Dream’s warm mouth, just trying to recreate the first time this happened.

Dream didn’t fight him, letting Sans use him as he pleased while the guardian moaned around the length in his mouth and snuck his hands around to hook on the back of Sans’ shirt.

Oh, he definitely liked this.

Sans’ own toes curled, feeling the moan vibrate his sensitive ecto almost too nicely; all the while Dream looked up at him with heavy lids and barely visible heart eye lights, reflexively swallowing as Sans pounded into his ‘throat’. His mouth watered around the sweet flavors as it hit his tongue and there was an almost embarrassing flood of wetness in his pants, but stars did Dream feel good.

He had to wonder, could Nightmare feel them? Could he feel Dream’s soul singing with need or hear Sans’ moans as he took his pleasure from Dream’s willing body? Last he had looked his brother had been sitting on the couch, only a single floor below them. Could he hear the bed creaking?

“D-Dream, I’m gonna- do you want me to-?” 

Instead of answering, the guardian clung even more closely to the skeleton, letting his teeth drag ever so slightly over the sensitive magic as he moved. Dream was rewarded with a shocked gasp and a pair of hands forcing his face down onto his lover’s cock, teeth meeting bone as Sans thrusted as far into his mouth as he could get without really thinking.

Unfortunately when he felt the hot gush of sweet magic hit the back of his ‘throat’, Dream actually did choke a bit. He instinctively tried to pull back as he coughed, tears falling down his face; but Sans’ grip was unmoving as his bones locked into place. Dream could do little more than swallow the load breathlessly.

It was fair to say this only turned him on even more, if the fresh wave of wetness in his pants was any indication.

Dream blinked, and somehow he went from sucking cock to sucking tongue with a content lover on the other end.

Sans parted from him with a gasp, staring down at him with glowing cheeks and fuzzy lights. “Babe, you are- that was- I think I’ve got a new kink.”

“Oh,” Dream breathed hoarsely, “That’s good, because I think that’s a new favorite. Also, would you...” he grabbed Sans hands and guided it to his own soaked pants. For a second the other skeleton gave him a blank look before realization widened his sockets.

“Oh. Oh!” And then Dream’s pants disappeared into the dark room, followed quickly by his shirt, “Is it okay if I have some fun?”

“Please.”  
——-

In conclusion, both variables- while sharing unmistakable similarities- can not truly be comparable in any capacity as Twinkies are a mass produced cake and there is and will only ever be one Dream.

Plus, my Golden Boy is the best damn tasting candy apple you will NEVER get to try. That’s right, I licked it and now it’s mine! Suck it!

Sincerely, the Author/Practitioner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. How do I even begin to tag this? Shout out some suggestions if you think of any.


End file.
